


Your Touch

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Billy is still getting used to the idea of touch





	Your Touch

Billy had not quite gotten used to the idea of touching. He wouldn't even let his mom touch him sometimes. It certainly took some getting used to.

When Jason had first hugged him, it was overwhelming for him. Then he had told Jason to stop touching him. After that Jason had been a bit more careful concerning touch. He had never stopped looking out for Billy though.

It was the most someone had done for him since he came to school. Under the threat of various insults and threats that came his way. Simply for being different, he had gotten used to it by a certain point even came to expect it.

Not that it didn't hurt, at best he was ignored and at worst he was on the receiving end of some physical blows.

That day in detention, Billy hadn't expected anyone to come to his rescue least of all Jason Scott, football star and team captain.

Ever since that day, they had grown closer. Billy had gotten into the habit of sitting next to Jason during detention.

They would pass along notes, during the slow periods. One day while Billy was busy organizing his pencils, a note fell onto his desk.

He opened it and looked down at the message in front of him.

_Can I hold your hand?_

Billy looked up to see Jason sitting nearby looking ahead, pretending to pay attention to the board.

Billy scribbled his answer down and sent it flying back in Jason's direction.

He looked to see Jason's reaction. A big smile lit up his features and Billy had noticed his heart rate had gone up suddenly.

He had never seen Jason smile before but every now and then he would see an occasional smile from him. It had been happening more and more frequently especially now with Trini, Zack and Kimberly around.

This smile was different however, it was one that he only saw when they hung out together. A smile reserved just for him.

Billy offered his hand and Jason took it. They held hands for about a minute. In the back of his mind, Billy had a feeling that people were watching but he ignored it. He hardly ever gave any attention to what other people thought.

It lasted like that for sometime, Billy had hardly noticed, he had still been holding onto Jason's hand as the teacher had announced they were all free to go.

Jason didn't pull away, they held hands as they left the classroom until they were outside. Billy gave a small smile which Jason returned as the sun began to set behind the trees and out of sight.


End file.
